


Candied Draco

by ChristineP



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Food Kink, Food Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineP/pseuds/ChristineP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry thought doing something new in the bedroom would be a good idea. Draco, on the other hand, isn’t too crazy about the idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candied Draco

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the entire world of Harry Potter. I’m only using her characters for my own entertainment. No money is being made, unfortunately.

 

‘Candied Draco’  
by: Christine

 

Draco stared at the small, green container with trepidation. He probably shouldn’t have agreed to this little experiment, but as usual, he just couldn’t say no to his lover. Especially when faced with a pout. “Tell me again why you thought this was a good idea?”

“Because,” Harry sighed, setting the container down on the bedside table as he turned to Draco. “I thought it might be fun to try something new.”

Draco’s lip curled in a sneer at the twinkle in Harry’s eyes. “Fun,” he echoed, looking reluctantly at the green container. He frowned thoughtfully, letting out a sigh of resignation. After a moment, he said grudgingly, “I suppose we could give it a try.”

“Great!” Harry beamed before turning to pick up the item from the table. With one hand on the container, he used the other to pop the lid off, the air now sweet with the scent and took a deep whiff of the contents within. He sighed deeply, eyes falling shut and bliss creeping over his face as a lazy smile swept across his lips. “I love caramel.”

Draco threw him a sidelong glance, an uneasy look darkening his expression. “It’s all right, I suppose,” he grumbled tiredly. “But you’re not the one who’s going to be covered in it.”

Harry sniggered as he dipped two fingers into the sticky mixture, scooping out a small portion. He smeared the mess over each of Draco’s nipples.

Draco gasped and arched his back as the warm caramel caused him to break out in gooseflesh, vaguely noticing Harry setting the container back down. He closed his eyes and moaned deeply as he felt his lover’s tongue at work, sliding along the trail of caramel. Draco moved his hand to Harry’s head, guiding him to his neglected left nipple, since he had apparently forgotten that they were a matched set.

Harry pulled back, cleaning the sweet off his lips with a broad swipe before smacking them noisily and grinning. He scooped some more in his hand and scooted down the bed a bit, all the while spreading the sticky confection along Draco’s belly and circling his navel a few times. He hummed deep in his throat as he bent his head and tongued the smooth expanse of Draco’s firm muscles, laughing lightly as the blond’s stomach twitched.

Draco snorted at the tickling sensation and giggled as he moved his lover’s head, pushing at it to make him stop. Harry got the hint and moved off, only to return with more of the sweet concoction, and dribbling it lazily over his erect cock. He couldn’t help the little moan that escaped as he felt Harry’s tongue swiping and slurping at his cock.

Grabbing the base of Draco’s erection, Harry lowered his head until he couldn’t take anymore into his mouth without gagging. He slowly pulled up, swirling his tongue along the head before swallowing it once more.

He felt Harry’s hands on his thighs, keeping him from thrusting up too hard against the slow progress of Harry’s torture. He watched in a haze of lust and love as Harry’s head moved up and down, up and down; Draco was about to go insane. He tried to hold back, wanting to make this last as long as he could. Unfortunately, Harry seemed to understand the predicament he was facing and sped up. Draco tried, but he felt his orgasm quickly approaching. He cried out a warning seconds before he came, feeling as if his very soul was shooting from his cock and into the waiting mouth of his dark-haired lover.

Draco lay there, his eyes closed, and breathing heavily as he regained his composure. Harry was always so damn good at sucking him off. He suddenly felt movement from Harry, but he was too lost in experiencing pleasure to open his eyes. He heard Harry open the drawer, rummage around inside, a shift in the mattress, and then the sound of a bottle’s cap snapping open. He opened his eyes in time to see Harry squeeze out a sizable portion of the lube onto his fingers before touching his arse. The blond spread his legs wider, sighing in pleasure as he felt fingers circling his hole.

Harry kissed his knee, working his fingers one at a time into Draco. He thoroughly enjoyed the soft sounds he drew from Draco as he thrust in and out, twisting his fingers every so often. He spread his fingers as far apart as he was able, appreciating the way Draco’s arse clamped down on like a vise.

Draco felt Harry remove his fingers and watched as he coated his cock with lube. Draco lifted his spread legs as high as possible, placing them on Harry’s shoulders. He was bent almost in half as Harry lined his cock up to his prepared hole.

Wordlessly, Harry pushed forward, going as slow as he could. He held his breath as he felt the tight muscle begin to loosen and relax around him. Harry let out a shaky moan as soon as he was balls deep inside of the blond. He paused for a minute to let Draco get used to the intrusion before he pulled out and slowly thrust back in.

Draco gripped the headboard and clenched down with his muscles, encouraging Harry to go faster and harder with each cry and moan that escaped his lips. He felt Harry’s hands clutching at the backs of his thighs firmly as he continued to pound into him. Draco’s eyes were squeezed shut, mouth open wide as he panted in time with the thrusts.

Harry was close…so close. He moved a hand from Draco’s thigh, bringing it to the blond’s neglected and swollen erection. His rhythm was shot as he tried to wank Draco in time with his thrusts. Harry gasped hard as Draco clamped down on his cock as he came, spurting his come all over his belly and chest. He thrust a few more times before he, too, was coming, filling the blond. Harry remained inside of Draco until he felt his cock soften and slip out.

Draco moaned in loss as Harry moved to lie down beside him, both spent but fulfilled. Once he finally caught his breath, Draco turned to gaze sleepily at his lover.

“I’m all sticky from you and that blasted caramel now,” he groaned,

Harry yawned before replying, “But you enjoyed yourself, didn’t you?”

“Oh, yes,” Draco confirmed, nodding his head. “But…next time you decide you want to try food play, how ‘bout we smear _you_ with it, eh?”

Harry laughed out loud before snuggling against his boyfriend. “Deal.”

Draco eyed him a moment before closing his eyes. He knew he really should get up and wash himself off or he’d be miserable when he woke up, but he just couldn’t find the strength to care.

The End


End file.
